Sexaholics Anonymous
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Albus Severus/Scorpius oneshot. The meetings were a requirement set by their fathers when the boys got a flat together. What they did after the meetings every week was the boys' way of saying, "Oh yeah? Well too bad!"


See Chapter 1 for my full Author's Note for this fic

**Author's Note:** As usual, I've no clue why this came into my head. But it did, and I'm glad . . . I've wanted to write an AS/S fic for a long time now, and I had a _ton_ of fun finally doing so! And once again, a very small scene in my head (the first 87 words of the fic) turned into over 3,000 words when I sat down to write. I love that! Lol! Now I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and let me know!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

**Dedication:** This fic was inspired by and written for, and is therefore dedicated to, my friend AmyCoolz, whose AS/S fic, Two Slytherins, is a _wonderful_ little tale! Hope you like this as much as I liked yours, Amy!

**Sexaholics Anonymous**

(by C. Adrien Cummings)

"Hello. I'm Albus, and I'm a sexaholic."

The rest of the circle chorused, "Hi Albus," and he sat back down.

The blonde next to him rose. "Hello. I'm Scorpius, and thanks to this hunk . . ." (he pointed to Albus) ". . . I, too, am a sexaholic."

This drew a deep blush from Albus and a raucous laugh from everyone else present. When the laughter died down, the crowd greeted him properly. "Hi Scorpius," they said, and he took his seat next to his lover.

And the meeting went on . . . and on . . . and _on_.

Two _long_ hours later, the group finally disbanded, everyone going his or her own way. Albus and Scorpius left together, hand in hand, and headed back to their flat.

While they walked, Scorpius posed the question that had been on his mind all day. "_Why_ do we keep going to these stupid meetings again?"

Albus laughed. "Well, after _my_ dad caught us three times in one month at my house . . . and then _your_ dad caught us three times that same month at _your_ house . . . I'd say they think we're sex fiends. And you know, they've got a point. Most people are unlucky if their dad walks in on them once in their lives. We got caught _six_ times in one _month!_"

"So? We like sex. Is that a crime?" the blonde asked, drawing another laugh from his lover.

"It's not a crime, Scorp. And I don't know why they bother making us go to these meetings when they've got to know that we just go back to our flat and fuck like rabbits afterwards." He let out a contented sigh. "I'm _so_ glad we got that flat."

"Yeah, it _is_ nice not to be walked in on all the time anymore. Kind of ruined the mood when your dad started yelling at us."

"Oh?" the brunette intoned. "And it didn't when it was _your_ father? As I recall, he was worse about it!"

"Minor detail," Scorpius said, shrugging the comment off. "Anyway, truth be told, I'm surprised they let us get an apartment together."

"Well we were already seventeen at the time, so it's not like they could have stopped us anyway. But I know my dad wants me to be happy, so he wouldn't have spoken against the idea."

"No . . . he just wants to control your sex life, even now that you've moved out of his house," the blonde quipped.

"Hey," Albus defended his dad. "Your father was in on the idea too! The first year we live together, we have to attend these meetings once a week. In fact, I think my dad was only going to say six months . . . so it's your father's fault that we're still going now. We'd have been done three months ago if he hadn't piped in."

"Well whoever's fault it is, it sucks!" the blonde moaned petulantly.

"Oh come on, Scorp," Albus said. "Don't be so melodramatic. Three more months and we'll never have to sit through another one of those meetings again. And in the meantime, it's worth it . . . right? Don't I make it worth your while when we get home every week?" he asked suggestively.

Scorpius's eyes lit up as he thought back to all the days they'd done this over the past nine months. Albus most certainly had made it worth his while. "Point conceded," he said simply. "Now get a move on . . . I want you to make _today_ worth my while!"

Albus laughed and picked up his pace. He was just as eager to get home as his lover was. 'We really _are_ sex fiends,' he mused.

**--xXx--**

The eighteen year old lovers all but broke down the door to their flat when they finally arrived home. Clothes were flying all over the room, hands were touching everywhere they could reach, and lips were locked in a passionate kiss . . . all before they even closed the door behind them. Only when they were both fully naked and running toward their bedroom did they think to spell it shut, locked, and imperturbable.

"_Fuck_, Al!" Scorpius murmured against his lover's lips. It was always like this, scrambling through the apartment, groping at one another. On several occasions, they hadn't even made it to the bed before their desperate need for each other got to be too much. When that happened, they simply fell onto the nearest couch or table — or the floor, if no furniture was readily available — and whoever happened to land on top, topped.

On days like today, where they _did_ make it to the bedroom, Scorpius usually topped the first time. He had the better control of the two, so their first time tended to last at least a little bit longer when he topped than when Al did. He wasn't sure that that would be the case today, though. He was about ready to burst already; Al was writhing against him _just so_, and it was really wreaking havoc on his control.

"_Al_," he panted.

"Mmmm . . ." his lover responded. "Want you in me, Scorp."

Scorpius whimpered. _That_ didn't help his growing control problem. "Fuck, Al . . . if we don't slow down at least a little, I'm gonna come before I can even _get_ in you."

Albus grinned. "Oh?" he said cheekily. "Well we can't have that."

He stopped talking to kiss Scorpius deeply. When he pulled away from the kiss, his lover's face was screwed up in concentration. He really _was_ close to coming already! He pulled his body away from the other boy's, hoping that a few seconds of no contact would help. It seemed to.

Once he'd reined in his traitorous body's impending explosion, Scorpius smirked and stepped back up flush against his boyfriend. Leaning down to kiss the boy passionately, he also reached down and took Albus's cock into his hand, squeezing and stroking it gently, earning a guttural moan from the dark-haired boy.

"_Ohhhh_," Albus moaned. "Fuck yes, Scorp. _Mmmm_ . . ."

Scorpius could never get enough of hearing those moans and groans — not to mention _his name_ — coming from Albus's lips. Nothing was a bigger turn on.

"Want you, Al," he panted in his lover's ear.

"_God yes_," Albus responded. "_Now!_" And with that, he pulled his blond lover over to the bed.

The two fell in a heap on their enormous and incredibly soft bed. Scorpius's hand was still stroking his lover's cock, and Albus was now fondling Scorpius as well. Their lips were locked, as they almost always were when they were alone together, and their moans were stifled by each other's tongues.

As they kissed and groped each other, Scorpius blindly reached out to the nightstand, where they always kept several jars and bottles of their favorite lubes. Grabbing one at random, he popped the cap one-handed and squirted a generous amount into his palm. Then, letting the slippery liquid drip down to coat his fingers, he brought his hand back to Albus's body and slid it between the boy's legs.

Albus gasped as a long, slender finger gently breached him, sliding into him effortlessly and painlessly. "_Fuuuck_," he droned, drawing the word out. He swiveled his hips slightly, trying to increase the friction, the pressure, the _pleasure_ his lover was providing. "More!" he demanded, prompting Scorpius to withdraw his finger and return with two.

Scorpius fingered his dark-haired lover like this for another couple minutes, preparing the boy's tight entrance for something much wider around than his fingers. When Albus demanded more again, the blonde added a third finger. When he begged for more than _that_, Scorpius withdrew his hand completely and wrapped it around his own cock, slicking it up with the remaining lube.

Once his dick was coated with the oily substance, Scorpius slid his body comfortably between his lover's thighs and positioned the head of his cock at the boy's entrance. Then, prodding gently forward, he slid inside.

Albus let out a string of expletives as his lover filled him. He always did that; at first it was completely involuntary, but once he'd realized how much it turned Scorpius on, he'd started doing it on purpose. The blond boy never failed to shiver when he heard the filthy words that poured out of Albus's lips when he entered him, and Albus _loved_ the way those shivers passed into his own body where they were joined. His cock twitched in anticipation, and then again in fulfillment as his blond lover's body didn't disappoint. Albus could feel every tremor passing through Scorpius's body; they made his opening tingle in the most delicious way. He clenched the muscle there and Scorpius cried out.

"_Fuck, Al!!_" Scorpius was now buried to the root in his lover's tight canal, and the feel of Albus squeezing him with the muscles of his ass was almost too much too handle. "Oh _God!_" he cried, withdrawing and slamming back into the boy beneath him.

With that, it was Albus's turn to scream. Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids as Scorpius's dick reamed him and struck his prostate. And then their hips were rolling together, Scorpius withdrawing and thrusting back in while Albus lifted his hips to meet him and angled them to take him deeper. They very quickly fell into their usual rhythm, Scorpius fucking his boyfriend with long, deliberate thrusts while Albus pushed back hard to meet him each time.

When Albus started squeezing him again each time he was fully sheathed, Scorpius quickly lost it. His pace increased, losing all sense of rhythm; the last few thrusts, he was simply slamming into the other boy as hard and as fast as he possibly could. And then he was falling . . .

His vision went gray as seemingly all the blood in his body flowed down to his prick, which was buried deeper than ever inside Al's ass. His entire body tensed up and froze that way for a good five seconds before the tension released all at once and his seed shot into his lover in a series of seemingly endless spasms and spurts. At some point he fell onto the other boy, his body feeling positively boneless after his intense orgasm.

Albus let Scorpius lie on him for a few minutes while the blonde's heart rate slowly returned to normal. While he was catching his breath, however, Scorpius was panting directly into Al's ear, which was making the dark-haired boy more and more turned on by the second. He would have loved nothing more than to flip the two of them over and pound into his lover to ease the ache in his own cock, but somehow he managed to wait until the blonde had come back down from his orgasmic high.

When Scorpius finally did return to himself, he rolled off of his lover and realized that Albus hadn't come yet. Eyes wide as he stared at his lover's hard cock, Scorpius reached behind him for the bottle of lube he'd opened earlier. Squirting a copious amount into his hand again, he dropped the bottle back onto the night stand and then reached back out to grab Albus's dick. Pumping his fist up and down it, he spread the lube all over, soaking it thoroughly. Albus whimpered and moaned in appreciation of the slick hand jerking him off, and then groaned in frustration when the hand disappeared.

Opening his eyes to see what his lover was playing at by stopping, Albus stared in shock as Scorpius straddled him and reached down to hold his cock up away from his body.

"Scorp," he said concernedly, "you can't! Not without preparation!"

"Al," the blond boy whispered, "my body couldn't possibly be any more relaxed than it is right now, after how hard I just came. This won't hurt me a bit. Trust me."

Albus looked skeptical, but Scorpius was once again fisting his cock while he waited for affirmation to continue with what he'd planned. Under such attentions, the dark-haired boy's need won out quickly over his concern, and he nodded to his lover.

With that, Scorpius stopped pumping his hand up and down his lover's cock and held it still as he lowered himself so that it was pressed against his tight hole. Then, pulling his hand away, he slowly sat down, impaling himself on Albus's eight inch dick.

As he'd expected, there was virtually no pain, thanks to how relaxed his entire body was after his intense orgasm from a few minutes earlier. The sheer number of times they'd done this in the past probably helped, too, as well as the exorbitant amount of lube he'd used on Al's dick. Whatever the reason, the tight ring of muscle gave way easily to the head of Albus's cock, stretching to admit it without anything more than a slight, pleasurable burn.

A few seconds later, Scorpius was fully seated on his lover's lap, the dark-haired boy's dick buried deep inside him. Albus's eyes were closed, and his face was contorted in pure bliss. Scorpius threw his own head back and closed his eyes, giving into the sensation of being filled by the love of his life. He raised his hips back up, lifting himself off Al's dick until almost the whole of it was exposed before dropping back down and sheathing the hard shaft again. Both boys cried out at the incredible feelings coursing through their bodies.

Scorpius very quickly set the pace again, lifting himself up and then slamming himself back down, taking Al's cock in as deep as it could go. Again and again, he fucked himself on his lover's dick, feeling the other boy's feeble attempts to thrust upward to meet him.

After a minute or two, Scorpius shifted his hips a bit to change the angle at which Al was entering him. The tiny adjustment accomplished exactly what he'd hoped for, as Al's cock head now stroked his prostate with every motion. The pleasure quickly built from that point, and before another ten seconds passed, his own dick was growing hard again. He reached down to jerk himself off while he continued to ride his lover.

Another thirty seconds of their fast paced fucking was all it took for Albus to cry out and buck his hips up off the bed as his body tensed for a few seconds before he came. Recognizing the signs of imminent orgasm, Scorpius clenched his ass around his lover's dick, holding it tightly and even pulling it in another quarter of an inch. Then Albus was coming.

His rock-hard cock pulsed inside Scorpius's tight canal, his come jetting out into his lover's body. Feeling the spasms and the hot wetness coating his insides, Scorpius gave his own cock a squeeze and grunted as he came again, spraying all over Albus's stomach and chest.

When they had both caught their breath, several minutes later, Albus opened his eyes and was greeted by the gorgeous silver orbs of his partner staring back at him. They were both thinking exactly the same thing, but Scorpius was the first to find his voice. "_God_, I love you," he said reverently, bringing an enormous smile to his lover's face.

Albus was beaming bright enough to light the room, and was _so_ happy that his voice caught as he attempted to reply. "I-I-I . . . I love you too, Scorp," he finally managed.

The blond boy smiled back and reluctantly lifted his hips off of his lover, letting Albus's spent cock slip out of him. He always hated losing that feeling of fulfillment; he felt empty now. Lying down beside his boyfriend and cuddling up against his warm body, however, he felt a contentment great enough to obliterate that feeling of emptiness entirely. This was _exactly_ how he hoped the rest of his life would go.

**--xXx--**

The two boys must have fallen asleep like that, because the next thing Scorpius knew, he was opening his eyes blearily and gazing upon the still slumbering form of his dark-haired lover.

He rose stealthily from the bed, needing to use the loo, but not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend. He successfully managed to climb off the bed and pad silently out of the room without disturbing his sleeping beauty, but when he returned and tried to climb back in beside the other boy, Albus's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha . . . ?" Albus muttered groggily.

"I'm sorry, Love," Scorpius returned. "I was trying so hard not to wake you." He pouted adorably, bringing a smile to his half-asleep lover's face.

"Awww . . . but I love being awake in bed with you every bit as much as I enjoy being asleep in bed with you," Albus said silkily, apparently having woken up a bit. "In fact, I like _this_ even more." He leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, knowing that he probably had a bit of morning-breath, but assuming that Scorpius most likely did too, so it didn't matter. Judging by the way Scorpius eagerly kissed him back, he was correct.

"Mmmm . . ." Scorpius moaned. "You should know better than to kiss me like that when we're trying to get back to sleep, Love," he said. "You know what it does to me."

Albus kissed him deeply again. When he pulled back so they could breathe, he whispered, "Who said we were going back to sleep so soon?" And then he was reaching for the nightstand where the kept their lubes, popping the cap of one of them one-handed just as Scorpius had the night before. When he turned back to face his lover once more, Albus saw the boy smirking.

"Do you know, Al," Scorpius began, gasping when Albus's heavily lubricated hand wrapped around his cock, "I think our fathers might have been onto something with that 'sex fiends' thing after all."

Albus merely grinned and began stroking his lover in earnest.

_**fin**_

**Author's Note:** Please, _please_ review and let me know what you think!


End file.
